dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Content Requirements
As part of our mission to provide players and dungeon masters with quality, easy to find homebrew material we have a few policies and guidelines that differ from other wikis. These policies impact all of our homebrew editors and contributors, and we feel that it is important to make them as clear as possible. These policies are not imposed on material in the Canon namespace or the SRD namespace. The Homebrew Articles A homebrew article is a single page addition to the homebrew section of our wiki, and covers most of the work you are likely to see there. Standard Homebrew Article Requirements Each article on this wiki must fit the following requirements: #All article content must be your original work, or work you are reprinting with the permission of the author. #The original author and current custodian must be specified in the author template. This template is designed to be used at the top of the page, before any of the content begins. The custodian, or the adopter of the article, is required if the original author has abandoned the work or if the work has been posted by another user with the authors express permission. #All articles listed in the navigation pages must be complete. We allow for incomplete and in process articles to be maintained as a user sandbox (see Creating User Sandboxes below for more information). #Nearly all articles must be given a balance level according to our balance standards. We also expect that the balance level you indicate for your creation is accurate. There is an entry in the author template where this should be specified. Some article types, like races, are excluded from this requirement. #All articles must be formatted according to the standards of this wiki. We do our best to follow the formatting standards set by the primary sources for Dungeons and Dragons material. Standard Homebrew Article Issues Articles that do not follow the above requirements will be dealt with in the following ways. Plagiarized Homebrew Articles We do not accept plagiarized articles. These will have the Delete Template placed on them and will be removed within one week. If a page of yours has been deleted because of this issue, we will ask you to provide some form of proof that the charges were false before we can recover the page or allow it to be recreated. Improperly Attributed Homebrew Articles Articles lacking the author template will also have the Delete Template placed on them and will be removed within one week. As we are unable to determine whether a posted article is your original work or the work of another reposted with permission, we are unable to add this template to pages it is missing from. Our admins are happy to help you apply the template if it is missing, however, because we don't enjoy deleting pages for this minor reason. You can ask for assistance on one of their talk pages or in our chat, just make sure to do so before time runs out. Incomplete Homebrew Articles In order to keep this wiki from building up a supply of incomplete and abandoned work, incomplete articles must be located in a user sandbox and lack categories that would allow them to show up in navigation pages. At a minimum, an article must be mechanically complete and playable. An article can be mechanically complete but lacking expository details (fluff) and still be considered complete, but it is important that the article not contain the missing sections as they are in the preload. A base class lacking an example character may be complete, but a base class that contains an empty header or "<- something here ->" in the section where an example character should be is considered incomplete. This can be remedied by removing or commenting out the empty header or "<- stuff ->" lines from the article until such time as they are completed. Any incomplete article found in the main navigation pages will have the Incomplete Article Template added to it. Articles with this template have one week from its application to either be completed or moved into a sandbox under the author. After this week period, it will be deleted without further warning or consideration. It is the owner's responsibility to either finish their article, remove the offending fluff sections, or move the incomplete article into a sandbox and remove the inappropriate categories. Creating User Sandboxes Moving an article to a user sandbox, or creating a user sandbox is easy. To move an existing incomplete article, click the Move tab at the top of the article. Replace the existing page name in the dialog box with User:/Sandbox (such as User:JamesDean/Sandbox). To create a user sandbox with the preload (preexisting formatting) of the page type you need, simply type the name of your user sandbox in the appropriate entry box, such as the box on the Add New 3.5e Class or Add a New 4e Race pages. In either case, please remember to remove all category tags at the bottom so that the article doesn't show up in navigation pages. If you have any difficulties or questions regarding how to move an article or remove categories, please leave a request for help on the talk page of one of our admins or ask for assistance in our chat room. In Progress and Collaborative Sandbox Articles We know that a big draw of a wiki is that it can be a collaborative environment to share work on projects, and we want to keep that alive without compromising our other goals. To that end, you can apply the Help Wanted Template to any of your sandbox projects. This template places your 'work in progress' in an easily accessible list and invites other users to look it over and offer suggestions. So even though your sandbox articles aren't in the main section of the wiki, they can still be accessed and critiqued while you finish polishing them up. Inappropriately Balanced Homebrew Articles Occasionally an article will not specify a balance point, will specify a balance point that doesn't follow our balance guidelines, or it will fail to meet the balance point that it set out to. Any of these three conditions need to be discussed on the article's talk page before any changes are made, and making a change to the article's balance rating without the author's consent should not be the first action taken. For an author facing one of these issues, there are several ways to resolve them. *The easiest way is to simply specify a balance level that accurately represents the article. *In cases where an article failed to meet an intended balance point, you should generally improve or detract from the features of the article until it meets the intended balance point. Again, the decision to make either of these changes, or none at all, generally lies with the author. Suggestions to help them achieve one or the other belong on the article's talk page. Intractable Balance Level Issues If an author is unresponsive or refuses to make any changes to their work, either in abilities or in balance level, any user may call attention to it in the Administration Forum. They must start a new forum thread for the article in question, lay out their argument for why the article fails to meet its intended balance level, and suggest an appropriate balance level for the article. If there is no appropriate balance level, because it is too high or too low for our standards, they may instead put the article up for deletion. The forum will be open for a minimum period of two weeks, during which time any registered user of the site may comment on the situation and vote to adopt the new rating or keep it as is. The only exception to this voting is for the author of the article and the user who opened the forum, neither of their votes will count towards the final decision regarding the article. This special decision forum may not be used to correct or adjust text of the article aside from the balance point itself. The intent of this forum is to leave as much creative freedom to our authors as possible without sacrificing our quality control or balance goals as a wiki. Articles Without an Author Specified Balance Level A general exception is made for articles where the author has not specified a balance level within 30 days of adding the article to the wiki. These articles may have their balance level assigned to them be a member of our Rating Committee to assist in bringing the article and the wiki in general up to date. If the original author later changes the balance level to a different value than the one assigned, that balance level will be subject to all of the policies and author protections presented here, including the inability of the Rating Committee member who originally assigned it to change it back without following the above procedure. Poorly Formatted Articles The least egregious of the above issues is poor formatting. We do not delete articles that are improperly formatted, but we do apply the Formatting Template to them. This template indicates that the article needs editing to bring it up to the readability standards of the wiki, and will invite people to edit it to reach those standards. This editing may include proper linking, property assignments, general page flow, actual text, etc., and will generally remove a lot of the author's control from the article. Articles with this template are also ineligible for rating by our Rating Committee, and will never receive a recommendation from the wiki. Homebrew Projects A homebrew project is a much larger work than an article, and may be comprised of many homebrew articles. Campaign settings, sourcebooks, and quests all belong in this category. Standard Homebrew Project Requirements Each project on this wiki must fit the following requirements: #All content must be your original work, or work you are reprinting with the permission of the author. #The original author and current custodian must be specified in the author template. This template is designed to be used at the top of the main page, before any of the content begins. The custodian, or the adopter of the project, is required if the original project has abandoned the work or if the work has been posted by another user with the authors express permission. #All projects must contain a completeness rating. We specifically allow incomplete and in process projects to be maintained in the standard navigation pages, because so much work is involved in building them that it is likely we wouldn't have any projects if we didn't. There are some limitations to this policy however, and it is further detailed below. #All projects must be given a balance level according to our balance standards. We also expect that the balance level you indicate for your creation is accurate, as this is an indication of what sort of design work went into your project. There is an entry in the author template where this should be specified. #All projects must be formatted according to the standards of this wiki. We do our best to follow the formatting standards set by the primary sources for Dungeons and Dragons material, but there's a lot of variance for these items. #All subpages of a project need to be named according to the following convention: My Project (Ed. Project Type)/Page Name. Articles that can stand on their own outside of the project, such as races, classes, feats, etc., should be named as if they were stand alone articles and transcluded into the project. #Articles included in a project are subject to our regular policies towards articles, and must meet those before they should be included in a project. Standard Homebrew Project Issues Projects that do no meet the above requirements will be dealt with as we deal with articles that do not meet their requirements, with the following exceptions. Incomplete Homebrew Projects Since we specifically allow projects that are not entirely complete, the project completeness template provides a measure of just how complete a project is. The template ranges from 1 to 5, where 1 indicates that the project is basically a stub that lacks even a sketch of the final work and 5 indicates that the project is complete and comprehensive. Once posted to our regular navigation pages, a project has 30 days to sketch itself out completely and earn a rating of 2. Failure to complete even the outline after this period will result in the project page and all subpages being deleted. A project with a completeness level of 2 or above is no longer subject to this deletion policy. Back to Main Page